Autodafé - The Libertines
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: "Un véritable sanctuaire. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que la plupart de ces reliques avaient un rapport avec lui, de près ou de loin." Peter n'est plus là - mort ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance - et Carlos se retrouve seul, au milieu des souvenirs de son ami. The Libertines, Pete&Carl.


**Titre : **Autodafé

**Disclaimer : **Carl Barat ne m'appartient pas, et c'est un peu dommage. Je ne me fais toujours pas payer pour ce que j'écris, et c'est aussi un peu dommage.

******Discours d'usage :** Parce que le temps se prête au vague à l'âme et que je me sens d'humeur à verser dans le pathétique, tadam.

Autodafé.

(The Libertines.)

« _On ne devrait jamais rencontrer son âme sœur. Elle est une malédiction, une sangsue férocement ancrée dans votre chair, une plaie toujours à vif dans votre dos, un infâme insecte qui pompera votre vie jusqu'à la plus subtile goutte..._ »

Il interrompit sa lecture, arracha la page, la froissa avec emportement, et la jeta au loin. Un ramassis d'hypocrisies, tout cela n'était qu'une immense mascarade ! Il détestait être considéré comme le méchant de l'histoire, surtout lorsque lui estimait être la victime. Sa réaction était puérile, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais, malgré le temps qui passe et les âmes qui se courbent, rien n'avait changé : il restait et resterait encore pour longtemps un enfant en mal de reconnaissance et à l'ego facilement blessé.

Avec un soupir, il parcourut rapidement du regard les feuilles couvertes de l'écriture ronde et penchée de son ancien compagnon qu'il tenait entre ses mains froides. Il y en avait une quantité inimaginable : des blanches, des colorées, des déchirées, des dessinées, mais aussi, étalés un peu partout autour de lui, des photographies, des coupures de journaux, des carnets, des vieilles lettres ou cartes postales, et même des films et des enregistrements oubliés. Un véritable sanctuaire. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que la plupart de ces reliques avaient un rapport avec lui, de près ou de loin.

_« Le bon vieux temps. Il n'y a jamais eu de bon vieux temps, car je garde la certitude que rien n'est jamais terminé, que la fin n'est qu'une invention de bonne femme. Le bon vieux temps, c'est maintenant. _

– _Carlos »_

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de la photo, des mots qu'il avait écrits au stylo indélébile au dos. Il y avait eu un temps où il y croyait dur comme fer, où il pensait qu'ils resteraient jeunes et au sommet de leur gloire jusqu'à la fin des temps, qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Le genre de conneries auxquelles on croit quand on est jeunes. La désillusion était venue trop vite, bien trop vite. Ses doigts effleurèrent le papier glacé, redessinant les contours de leurs visages lisses, lumineux et souriants. Et proches.

_« Elle le fera changer. Elle lui a mis dans la tête que notre relation était malsaine, que nous voyions beaucoup trop de l'autre. Elle n'a rien compris. Lui non plus ? »_

Balivernes. C'était _lui _qui n'avait rien compris. Il ne _lui _appartenait pas, il n'avait pas de comptes à _lui _rendre, il ne faisait pas ce qu'il _lui _plaisait. Il était libre, il aurait pu partir quand il le voulait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, de cet amour inconditionnel, dévorant et fusionnel qui unit parfois deux âmes insoumises, révoltées, blessées. Deux âmes libertines. Et comment ne pas aimer cet être fascinant, lunaire et autodestructeur, qui se rêvait poète d'un autre temps et dont le drame était de ne pas en être un ? Carl avait trouvé en lui une sorte de miroir déformant, dans lequel il avait pu se voir tel qu'il ne serait jamais : dérangeant et en même temps idéal. Seul Pete avait cette image de lui, car Carl avait été le premier à s'intéresser à ses mots, à son univers, à son âme, et cette nouveauté lui avait paru dérangeante. Et cela lui était resté.

L'attirance avait été là depuis le début, sans quoi jamais Carl ne serait allé vers cet enfant triste et inégal, mais le besoin de contacts physiques, lui, était venu plus tard, quand leur relation était devenue l'osmose la plus totale, quand ils ne pouvaient plus ne serait-ce que respirer l'un sans l'autre. Ils se touchaient, se frôlaient en permanence, restaient collés l'un à l'autre comme deux frères siamois. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où ils étaient plus proches que deux amants. Plus proches car il n'y avait pas entre eux ce culte du secret et de la mise en scène, cette pudeur respectueuse, ce léger mystère qui entretient la passion et le désir. Il n'avait guère fallu de temps pour que la colère s'installe, inévitable riposte d'une intimité piétinée, et ce même sans jamais avoir eu de rapports sexuels à proprement parler.

Carl soupira une nouvelle fois, décroisant ses jambes endolories. La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre du soir, semblait peuplée de mille voix et de mille souvenirs.

_« L'avalanche aura raison de moi, mais, à dire vrai, si elle m'emporte, cela m'importe peu. Une fois la machine enclenchée, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas_ lui_. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas essayer, c'est que cette chose est entrée en moi. Elle fait partie de moi, maintenant, et personne n'y peut rien. _S'il_ s'écarte – et _il_ s'écarte –, elle est mon seul moyen de survivre, je crois. »_

Un mélange de culpabilité, de honte et de colère gonfla en lui. Le monstre, c'était encore lui le monstre. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Qu'avait fait Pete quand Carl se débattait avec ses propres démons ? Rien. Tous deux s'étaient perdus en route, avaient oublié que deux âmes ne pouvaient êtres sœurs que si elles étaient _deux_. Influencé par leur ego d'individu à part entière, chacun avait fui de son côté cette fusion aussi redoutée qu'elle était désirée. Nécessaire, peut-être.

Carl repoussa le carnet, effrayé à l'idée d'en lire plus. Il ne voulait pas voir le cheminement qui avait conduit l'héroïne à incarner son double, son avatar destructeur, il ne voulait pas que l'encre de Peter l'engloutisse sous les condamnations, jusqu'à le persuader d'un crime non commis.

L'heure tournait, mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour celui qui naviguait dans les méandres du temps, laissant prendre vie dans la chambre abandonnée les souvenirs de ce qui avait été, de ce qui ne serait plus, de ce qui ne serait jamais, de ce qui aurait pu être. Les larmes coulèrent enfin, tandis que ses doigts meurtrissaient un bout de papier à petits carreaux où étaient griffonnés quelques lignes d'une chanson restée inachevée. Les larmes coulèrent, et elles coulèrent violentes, amères, brûlantes, transformant la petite pièce en un brouillard de couleurs sales et de formes abstraites dans lequel Carl crut discerner l'avenir. Se laissant tomber face contre le parquet tiède, il s'abandonna aux assauts éperdus et fiévreux de sa solitude nouvelle.

– –

L'allumette craqua, et la flamme jaillit dans l'obscurité, frémissante et hésitante, ténue comme un espoir. Sans s'accorder le temps de réfléchir, il la jeta sur le tas de feuilles blanches, colorées, déchirées, dessinées, de photographies, de coupures de journaux, de carnets, de vieilles lettres ou cartes postales, de films et d'enregistrements oubliés, vestiges tellement chéris qu'il ne pouvait que les détruire. Le feu peinait à prendre, aussi en jeta-t-il une deuxième, la peur au ventre à l'idée que cela ne marche pas, que ce passé qui ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié refuse de s'enflammer. Une troisième et ce fut bon. Une fumée presque jaune se dégagea dans l'air glacial qui précède à l'aube, derrière l'immeuble, et la vue de ces fragments de vie qui noircissaient et se rétractaient avec comme un sifflement de douleur – ou de soulagement ? – lui retourna l'estomac.


End file.
